


Rebels in the Park

by writewithurheart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parks and Rec AU, Tumblr Prompts, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Parks and Rec AU DrabblesPrompts welcome.





	1. Roller Skates

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a prompt I got on Tumblr for a five sentence fic and I got super excited about it, so i figured i would keep creating things in the same world whenever inspiration struck. Like tonight at 1 am when i wrote the second chapter. And yeah, some of them will be ridiculously short, but I hope you like these little insights! 
> 
> And as the summary says: prompts are welcome!

“Will you stand down so the council can vote on this order?” 

“No,” Jyn declares fiercely. “I will not yield!” 

“What is she doing?” 

Cassian barely spares K-2SO a glance. “She’s filibustering…in rollerskates…I know this is a dire situation, but this is also a crazy sex fantasy for me.”


	2. Emergency Response

“We’re going to have to cancel the event! There’s no way we can get this all done in” - Jyn stares at her watch in disbelief - ”Now. Zero hours. Oh, Force, everyone’s going to show up and there’s going to be nothing there. Nothing but an empty tent.” 

To Bodhi’s credit, he manages to remain calm through the majority of Jyn’s panicked rant. He slowly turns the car down his street, towards the large white tent that stands where the new park is supposed to be. “I’m sure it’s fine. You left Cassian in charge.” 

“Force, I left Cassian in charge,” Jyn groans, covering her face. “I love that man, but there is no way he would be able to pull this together.” 

Bodhi smiles as they pull up to the lot. “You sure about that?” 

Jyn’s head jerks upright. Slowly, mouth open in shock, Jyn staggers from the car, taking a few steps toward her assembled team. “Y-y-you…How?” 

Cassian grins, stepping forward. “We all chipped in.” 

“You’re lucky I like you, kid,” Han grumbles. “It was not easy to find this many chairs on short notice. And if anyone asks, you got permission from City Hall.” 

She tries not to think of the implications of that. “And the food?” 

“Food trucks.” Jyn turns to face Baze at his grunted answer. 

“They had the most to lose if a Galactic Grill was built on the lot.” Chirrut leans into his walking stick. “You should have seen Baze convince them.” 

“The alcohol was a bit harder, but Chewie knows a guy.” Han pats his friend on the back. “Don’t ya, buddy?” 

Jyn shakes her head. “What about Mothma’s show? Oh, Force, please tell me you didn’t.” She loves Cassian, really, but that man is completely useless in front of a camera, or a microphone, or anything recorded really. He even manages to look dorky in pictures. 

Cassian grimaces. “No…” 

“I do not understand your issues with television,” Kay inputs. He sniffs regally and turns to Jyn. “I spoke on your morning show. In fact, I hosted. I had a nice segment on the practical application of statistics in your every day life, but of course the focus was on your fundraiser.” 

“And I invited the volunteers here for the drill a couple free vouchers. They helped set up the space, but more exposure for the fundraiser.” 

Jyn doesn’t know if she’s ever wanted to kiss Cassian more than she does in this moment. “You’re brilliant.” 

He grins at her, that twinkle in his eye that says he knows exactly what she’s thinking. “Come on, let’s get you into your dress, and let’s raise the money to build this park.” 

Jyn pulls him aside as the rest of the group moves toward Bodhi’s house, her hand slipping into Cassian’s as she pulls him close enough to press a kiss to his lips. “I’ll be honest,” she whispers, lips inches from his own. “I didn’t think you could do it.” 

“I just had to think: what would Jyn Erso do?” 

“Ha! It was that simple?” 

Cassian sways with her in his arms, slowly navigating them in the direction they need to be headed. “No. There was a lot of hope and faith involved. But what can I say? You’ve got a good team.”

Of course, he won’t take credit for this. He’ll credit everyone else before he takes any for himself. Her heart swells in her chest. 

“Marry me.” It slips out. She’s never been the marrying type, but something about Cassian compels her to think about the future. And it’s not like there’s anyone else she could ever possibly want. And right now, it just feels right. 

He chuckles and holds up their joined hands so she can see the engagement ring on her finger. “I think we already agreed on that.” 

“No. I mean, marry me. Now. Tonight.”  

Shock clouds his features for a paralyzing moment. Maybe she misjudged this. Maybe he doesn’t want the same thing. She’s jumped the gun. She’s on the verge of taking it back when Cassian’s mouth crashes into hers. 

“Yes,” he whispers against her lips as he separates from her just enough to rest his forehead against hers. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Tonight.” 

It turns out Jyn’s day could get a whole lot better.


End file.
